Problem: Express $0.0376$ as a fraction.
$0.0376$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{376}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $376$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{376}{10000}$